1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LCD exposure technologies, and more particularly, to an LCD exposure stage device and an exposure system.
2. Description of Related Art
During the fabrication process of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and particularly thin film transistor (TFT) LCD panels, metal materials, insulation layers or the like need to be sputtered on a TFT substrate to form a TFT array having gates, sources, drains, pixel electrodes and passivation layers through multiple exposure processes; or fine pigments are applied to a color filter substrate to form a color filter pattern through exposure.
A prior art LCD exposure system comprises a stage device and an illumination device. A substrate is placed on a stage of the stage device, and during the exposure process, a to-be-exposed region of the substrate is moved to an exposure region of the illumination device by moving the stage. Because the prior art stage device is bulky, it is very inconvenient to move the stage. There is also another kind of LCD exposure system which employs a clamp to lift a substrate. In the latter LCD exposure system, it is only necessary to move the stage device slightly to result in relative movement between the substrate and the stage device; and after the substrate is placed in place, the stage device is moved back to its original position. Then, an exposure region of an illumination device is moved to the to-be-exposed region of the substrate for exposure. However, this kind of LCD exposure system requires multiple times of separation of the substrate from the stage device, which leads to a long manufacturing time.